ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3: The Atlantis Archives
arrives in Atlantis and meets a Atlantean Archivist. * Archivist: at him A pleasure most rare, Your Highness. * Lenat: I need information on surface world governance. History and current structure. * Archivist: Ah. For the treaty negotiations with the High Councilor? * Lenat: Yes. The treaty discussions. * Archivist: I'm afraid our resources are limited. Versad has been less willing to reveal Kaos's inner workings. * Lenat: Tell me what you know. Recount the events of his ascension. A thorough review might illuminate new strategies for negotiations. * Archivist: I am humbled, Sire. 5 years ago, the Puppet Master deceived Kaos into killing Nevar and Glumshanks and destroying Alanus Castle. Consumed by grief, Kaos killed the Puppet Master. * Lenat: Yes... We all remember where we were that day... * Archivist: Afterward, he showed no restraint. Judge, jury and executioner, he and other like-minded metahumans quickly reined in the criminal element. * Lenat: Which made him quite popular. * Archivist: The surface world was desperate for strong leadership. Kaos consolidated his power. He created the One Earth government. Democratic institutions were swept away. Atlantean Guard arrives. * Atlantean Guard: Sire. The High Councillor's envoys await you in the throne room. heads to the Throne Room and encounters Pain-Yatta and Dreadbeard. * Lenat: them Dreadbeard, Pain-Yatta: welcome. * Pain-Yatta: Your Highness. It's an honor to meet you. * Dreadbeard: And to be the first surface people to visit Atlantis. * Lenat: Yes. We have important matters to discuss. The treaty. * Dreadbeard: The final draft. Kaos is glad you've agreed to his terms. * Lenat: May I? hands him the treaty to Lenat, who, after readind it, is upset to learn what the treaty was about. * Pain-Yatta: Is there a problem, Your Highness? * Lenat: This is complete subjugation. Kaos will rule Atlantis! * Dreadbeard: It's what you agreed to. It's what we expect. * Lenat: You threaten me? Tread carefully. * Dreadbeard: We have our orders. and Pain-Yatta try to stop Lenat, who has Pain-Yatta striking Dreadbeard with his candy cane weapon and knocks him out with his fist. Dreadbeard tries to fight back against Lenat, who counters and headbutts him. * Lenat: You can tell Kaos... He will not have Atlantis! fight. Lenat wins a round. * Lenat: Almighty Neptune! Dreadbeard breaks free of Lenat's combo. * Dreadbeard: Catch of the day. * Lenat: Your mouth runs faster than you. tie on collision. Lenat defeats Dreadbeard. * Lenat: Your orders be damned. recovers and continues fighting him. Let's not take this any further. I want to talk to Kaos. * Pain-Yatta: You don't "talk" to Kaos. You do what he wants. And you're gonna do what you promised. fight. Lenat wins. * Lenat: You two make sorry diplomats. group of Atlantean guards and Grave Clobber appear. * Atlantean Guard: There he is, Sire. * Lenat: Well then. Parallel dimension it is. * Grave Clobber: Who do you work for, usurper? Manta? Ocean Master? * Lenat: I'm the king of Atlantis! I answer to no one. Unlike you. * Grave Clobber: Mind your tongue. * Lenat: You would give away your kingdom like a pair of worn boots? To a surface dweller?! * Grave Clobber: The treaty requires Kaos to maintain Earth's oceans. And recognize our autonomy. * Lenat: You put your army at his beck and call. * Grave Clobber: A necessary compromise. * Lenat: More like appeasement! * Grave Clobber: I grow tired of this. Take him! Atlanteans try to fight Lenat, but Lenat defeats them all one by one. The two blue men begin to fight. * Lenat: I had planned to offer you help. I've changed my mind. continue to fight, which Lenat wins. * Lenat: Now let's discuss a revised foreign policy. Guards arrive. * Grave Clobber: Kill him! just as Lenat takes down one guard, a red aura freezes all but himself. * Lenat: What now... * Ervan: before Lenat They do tend to fight first, don't they... Though I may have stoked the fires a bit... * Lenat: Ervan. Why are you here? * Ervan: I feed on conflict. Until today I'd been starving. I sensed the return of aggression, and sought its cause. * Lenat: You did more than that. You brought us here. * Ervan: No. But I can guess who did. * Lenat: My fire doesn't need stoking, Ervan! Tell me who. * Ervan: You presume to command me? * Lenat: I do. And you will obey! fight. Despite getting hit a few times, Lenat wins a round against Ervan. But Ervan breaks free from Lenat's combo. * Ervan: You dare? I'm a god. * Lenat: I've defeated gods. tie on collision. Lenat uses his super-move on Ervan, defeating him. * Lenat: You're weak, Ervan. * Ervan: Kaos's reign has nearly eliminated conflict. Left me virtually powerless... * Lenat: So if you didn't bring us here, who did? * Ervan: Those who would end Kaos's reign. The Insurgents. * Lenat: Heroes? * Ervan: Only one. All other heroes who challenged Kaos have been eliminated. * Lenat: He killed them... And the only ones left are those who joined him? * Ervan: Along with a small cadre of former villains, whose loyalty was either bought- or coerced. * Lenat: I need to join my colleagues. * Ervan: They're with the Insurgents as we speak. * Lenat: Send me to them. the Insurgency Base, Dylar is about to take a Super-pill, until everyone is stunned with Lenat's sudden appearance. * Anmah: How'd you get here? * Lenat: Ervan. Hanso Raven's anagram guy. * Dylar: We know. Meet Emily Fowler-Parkes. * Kesem: in I was wondering how to retrieve you from Atlantis. * Lenat: Dylar takes the pill Headache? * Dylar: Trying to prevent one... * Kesem: It's a durability enhancer. 5-U-93-R. * Lenat: How can a pill- * Kesem: Kryptonian nanotech. Increases the tensile strength of bone and tissue by several thousand percent. * Dylar: Bats can tell you the rest later, if you're having trouble sleeping... He borrowed the recipe from Kaos. He gives it to his flunkies. * Kesem: They're not evil. Most obey Kaos out of fear...or they believe he's right and have lost perspective. * Lenat: So you're the only one left... * Wilsa: in Not the only one... * Lenat: What is this?! * Dylar: How are you even alive? * Kesem: She's with me. * Wilsa: Unlike Luthor, I never indulged in law-breaking. Kaos doesn't suspect his best friend is funding the Insurgency. * Kesem: Wilsa's involvement is a secret. People critical of Kaos disappear. Government officials, activists, reporters... * Hanso: Well now that we're all here, explain why you chose us. * Dylar: And why you didn't ask before yanking us over. We were kinda busy. * Wilsa: The nuclear bomb? It didn't go off. Your transfer somehow prevented it. * Dylar: How do you know about-- * Wilsa: We've been monitoring your world for some time. You four specifically. * Kesem: I have a weapon to take down Kaos. A Kryptonite-based laser that- * Anmah: interrupting Hold on...a Kryptonite weapon? You kill him, you're no better than he is. * Kesem: I didn't say "kill". It'll incapacitate him. Nothing more. The weapon's in the Batcave. I need your DNA to unlock it. at Disneyland, Maleficent oversees Raven's work on Phillip's gadgets. * Maleficent: The collar's working. Good. Re-education wasn't going to affect him. * Raven: nod Mm. * Maleficent: You sure you don't want me to stay? does not answer. Raven...I know you didn't lose your super-hearing... Are you okay with this? With us? * Raven: Of course. * Maleficent: I'm not trying to replace her. I just thought we- * Raven: I know. up and comforts her Go on. I'm fine. * Maleficent: I'm going. I just came to tell you Diaval's- * Raven: ...on his way in. Guess my super-hearing is working. leaves and Diaval comes in. * Diaval: Maleficent's leather dress Raven, love Maleficent's new look. gives a simple nod. We have a problem. I ran into Golden Queen and some Doomlanders who had the same skills as Dylar and Sonos. * Raven: expression Find them. And any others that might be out there. I want to know everything. Category:Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: Injustice